This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging, systems with image data encoders and image data decoders.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, video cameras and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Image data generated based on the pixel signals is commonly encoded into a bitstream that is provided to additional image processing circuitry on the image sensor or to additional circuitry that is coupled to the image sensor. Conventional encoder/decoders, commonly referred to as codecs, aim to meet various data specifications such as 12-bit input image data acceptance, fixed-rate encoding, random access to the compressed bitstream for region-of-interest (ROI) access, visually lossless image quality, and minimal hardware complexity. Various codecs exist that meet some of the above-listed specifications, however, no conventional codec meets all of the above specifications.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved codecs or imaging systems.